vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Apollonia Vaar
|-|Unmasked= |-|Blutgang= Summary Top adviser and effective ruler of the Erste Empire. Despite being the person primarily responsible for developing Erste from a small country into a military superpower in just a matter of years, the Black Knight doesn't appear to be obsessed with power or authority. Instead, she acts according to her own motives apart from those of the Empire. The Black Knight knows Lyria's secret and frequently appears with the mysterious girl Orchis in tow, always leaving you with a trial to overcome before vanishing from sight. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B, higher with Blutgang Name: Apollonia Vaar / Black Knight / Apollo Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely above 20 Classification: Skydweller Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura (Can exude dark aura while activating her powers), Sword and Gun Mastery, Darkness Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Obsidian Moonlight and Sword of Delusion lets her shatter space with dark energy), Absorption and Life Manipulation (Can drain Life force from the target with Drain and Onyx Drain and her Weapon Blutgang allows users to drain energy from the target), Instinctive Reaction (While weilding Blutgang passively activates Onyx Drain while nearing critical state to heal her), Blessed (chosen and worthy of the title Black Knight which makes her Equal to Luminary Knights that can travel the Grim Basin without Sky Pieces), Magic and Elemental Manipulation (Can use Tetra Elements and dark magic), Enhanced Senses (Sovell mentioned that she can easily sense malice and thirst for blood from anyone near her), Fear Manipulation (Acumen fears and distresses enemy preventing them from charging up and using their special attack and can stall them with Quadspell), Statistics Amplification and Statistics Reduction (Can amplify her strength and defenses while also reducing enemies defense and strength with Onyx Drain and Quadspell), Awakened Power (Blutgang awakened its true power in response to Apollo that is unknown even to Sovell who has been with Erste for almost all his life), Resistance to Power Nullification (Protector's Sword, Moonshade and Onyx Drain's attack potency increase can resist nullification), Willpower Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (resisted Yggdrassil Malice's passive). Attack Potency: Planet level (Stalemated Golden Knight who casually stomped The whole Crew post defeating Akasha) higher with Blutgang (Blutgang awakened its true power which surpasses even a Luminary Knight) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Was able to react and attack the crew who has already defeated Akasha) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be Comparable to Freesia's Spider Form) Striking Strength: Planet Class (Should be far stronger than before with Blutgang awakened) Durability: Planet level (Traded blows with Golden Knight) Stamina: High. fought Freesia while she is endlessly resurrected by Mithra then later fought the crew in Mephorash after the whole ordeal from Agastia Range: Extended melee range to kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: Black Knight's Armor and Blutgang Intelligence: Gifted (Was able to rise up to the ranks faster than anyone without having any military background studies and turned Erste into a Military Superpower from a small kingdom in a matter of years dominating the majority of the main islands in Phantagrande) Weaknesses: She sometimes uses Dark Essence to amplify her capability beyond her own which has a lasting side effect that makes her completely tired or weakened. No longer uses dark essence after losing to the crew and getting Blutgang Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Obsidian Moonlight:' Shatters the space with every swing from her sword in quick succession and slams it into the target completely shattering the space and releasing the darkness from the shattered space *'Sword of Delusion:' Similar to Obsidian Moonlight but causes a Pillar of Darkness to emerge and grants Apollo Moonshade, Drain upon attacking, and increases her special attacks potency *'Quadspell:' magic that uses Tetra elements which stalls the enemy and burn them while also reducing their defenses. Double cast when moonshade is consumed *'Onyx Drain:' Drains the life, energy, and strength of the target and heals Apollo while also increasing her strength while reducing the target's attack potency *'Acumen:' Fears and Distress the target preventing it from charging up its special attack for 60 seconds *'Protector's Sword' Activates Guardianship to a target taking the damage in their stead while also increasing her defenses by 100% and increasing the potency of her attacks and special attacks the more critical the state she is in *'Sword of Despair:' Apollo's Defenses and Attack potency increases the more critical her state is *'Oblivion's Might and Dark Celere:' Blutgang passively amplify its users Attack potency and increase the chance of landing critical hits Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Darkness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Space Users Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Knights Category:Loyal Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Adults Category:Queens Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Armor Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Life Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Villains Category:Blessing Users Category:Element Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Tier 5